A New Path
by Morelia97
Summary: Sasuke decides to take Naruto with him after the battle in the valley of the end, how will Naruto react? Will he try to escape Orochimaru and go back home or will he follow a new path? Full Summary inside.


**AN: I know, I know, why are you writing more stories? Well that is just how I am so deal with it. But I also do want to address the fact that if there are anyone who really likes this story and wants to adopt it and write their own version of it then please pm me and we'll discuss the requirements in a way, same with my other story Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga.**

 **Summary: What if Naruto had been taken by Sasuke to Orochimaru because he wanted someone who understood him and who could push him with him as he gained power? So join Naruto as he trains under Orochimaru.**

 **Story start!**

 **Chapter I: The Return Part I**

The sound of roaring water could be heard echoing throughout the valley, though the water wasn't the only thing making noise. Two giant statues as tall as the waterfall were on each side, on the left was the infamous Uchiha Clan head and cofounder of Konohagakure, Madara Uchiha. On the right was the equally dangerous Senju Clan head and cofounder of Konohagakure as well as its first Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

The two statues stood tall facing each other, the last known and most awesome of battles had taken place here. A battle between good and evil, though if anyone actually knew it was a battle between two friends. A battle so fierce and great it forever changed the land scape creating the very waterfall and the valley itself, The Valley of The End. True to its name two more people are now having an epic battle of their own, a battle that will change their lives forever.

On the foot of the great Hashirama was a blonde haired boy who was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit, his body battered and beaten. His left arm hung by his side uselessly, a reddish orange cloak resembling a fox wrapped around his body, a single tail swinging lazily behind him. His usual bright and beautiful cerulean blue eyes now slitted and a fierce and menacing red. The three whisker marks that he had on each of his cheeks no longer pencil thin instead now dark and wider, adding to the boys feral appearance. A purple swirling mass of chakra soon began forming into a swirling ball of power, eyes forward a snarl on his face as he faced his opponent.

On the other side of the waterfall and the foot of the infamous Madara was boy whose once normally blueish black hair was now indigo. His once pale skin now a sickly grey, a black four pointed star in the middle of his face covering his nose. His red sharingan eyes now with a black sclera, a pair of demonic webbed hand like wings on his back. The sounds of thousands of birds chirping brought attention to his right hand that now had a gray almost black mass of lightning chakra now in his hand. He too had his eyes forward focused on his opponent, an arrogant yet annoyed smirk on his face.

Time stood still as the two gave each other one last look as they leapt at one another, both rearing back their attacks to build momentum.

" **Rasengan!"**

" **Chidori!"**

The two attacks collided and instantly began battling the other for dominance, neither gaining the upper hand. The two opponents looked at the other, each one not giving or yielding to the other, both began pumping more and more chakra into their attacks. Soon the two attacks became unstable, a loud explosion rocked the entire valley as the blonde went crashing into the foot of Hashirama once again. The other though had been blasted deep into the lake below where he had hit and cut his head but was otherwise more or less fit enough to walk.

The boy whose features have now returned to normal approached the blonde haired boy and smirked.

"That's one victory for me and zero for you Naruto." Said the now black haired boy his coal black eyes looking down at the unconscious boy who he thought of as a brother.

Smiling a bit on the fact that he thought of Naruto as a brother gave him an idea, he slowly kneeled forward and began putting the Uzumaki on his back. His muscles straining at the extra weight he pushed through it as he began heading towards Orochimaru's base in The land of Rice Paddies.

A silver haired glasses wearing young man soon appeared in front of him as he trudged forward.

"Having trouble there Sasuke-kun?" said the boy a clearly amused smirk on his face.

"Just carry him the rest of the way for me Kabuto, we need to get out of here." Said the now revealed to be Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan and new missing ninja of Konoha.

"Why did you bring him anyways Sasuke-kun?" asked Kabuto as he gave Sasuke a soldier pill and carried Naruto as they began jumping through the trees.

"Because he will be necessary in my gaining strength to kill Itachi." Said Sasuke ending the conversation there.

Kabuto merely raised a brow but continued on nonetheless.

 **Three days later**

Naruto stirred before opening his eyes, looking around the room it seemed to be some sort of hospital room, but way creepier. The sound of the door beginning to open took him out of his thoughts. Though he was instantly on edge when he saw someone he didn't want to see ever again.

"Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"My my Naruto-kun, it seems the kyubi has better healing powers than I thought. With the injuries you had sustained as well as the burning from the fox's chakra you should still be out, but it seems that your Uzumaki genes helped you there." Said Orochimaru.

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" asked Naruto once more before attempting to use his chakra and failing.

"Oh the real question would be is what exactly are _you_ doing here. Sasuke-kun for some odd reason said that you were important to his gaining power and killing Itachi, so I allowed you to stay." Replied Orochimaru.

"Sasuke brought me here? He knows that I would never join you!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh? Tell me, why would you go back to a village that beat you as a child? Why would you go back to a village that is most likely celebrating the fact that you are gone?" said Orochimaru, a sinister smile on his face.

"Think about it Naruto-kun, with me you could become very powerful, after all you are _his_ son. And from what Sasuke has told me and from what I have seen you have the potential to become a very powerful shinobi." Said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean _his_ son?" asked Naruto ignoring what he believed to be Orochimaru attempting to charm him into staying.

"Oh that will be for the next visit Naruto-kun, till the next time." Finished Orochimaru before leaving the room ignoring Naruto's protests.

" _The power of the kyubi at my disposal, oh Sasuke-kun what a wonderful gift you have given me. To destroy Konoha with the help of their hero's son would be magnificent. I wasn't lying when I said that the boy had potential, once I break him he will become my ultimate weapon, that along with Sasuke-kun's body, I will be unstoppable."_ Thought Orochimaru as he walked down the halls of his base chuckling evilly as he went.

 **Two months later**

Naruto's once shining bright blue eyes were now becoming duller and duller as the months went by. He was losing his will to fight the temptation of joining Orochimaru and getting his revenge of Konoha. He has become quite depressed over the last two months, to the point that he barely eats.

"Hello again Naruto-kun how are you?" said Orochimaru, smiling wickedly at the blank look on Naruto's face.

"I've brought you a gift." He said handing Naruto a book.

Opening the scroll Naruto was shocked when he saw that it was the Bingo book, seeing a bookmark he went to the page and was shocked to see his face looking back at him.

"They've made me a missing nin?" he asked quietly his voice breaking slightly.

"Yes they have Naruto-kun, not even caring that you are _his_ son." Said Orochimaru.

"What do you meant when you say that? Do you know who my parents were?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I know, the sandaime knew, Tsunade knew, Kakashi knew, _Jiraiya_ your _godfather_ knew." He said.

"Jiraiya is my godfather? All of them knew who my parents were and they never told me?" said Naruto getting angrier.

"Yes they all knew, and yes Jiraiya abandoned you because he knew that his books and that peeping were much more important than you." Said Orochimaru.

"W-who were they?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Oh your mother was one of the last Uzumaki clan members in the world as well as the second jinchuriki of the kyubi. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, or the red death of Konoha." Said Orochimaru.

"I had a clan? My mother was the kyubi jinchuriji before me?" repeated Naruto.

"Oh yes, and to top it all off, your father was the very person who made you the new kyubi jinchuriki." Said Orochimaru, smiling widely at Naruto's widening eyes.

"That's right Naruto, your father was none other than Minato Namikaze or better known as the yellow flash of Konoha or the fourth Hokage." Said Orochimaru.

Hearing this made something inside Naruto break, the very man that made his life hell, the very man that made him want to kill himself on various occasions, the very man that caused his isolation, the very man that made him fear his own birthday, was his father.

Orochimaru smilied wickedly as he saw the last bit of light in Naruto's eyes disappear.

" _Just a couple more months and he is mine."_ Thought Orochimaru as he left the room, leaving Naruto alone with this new information.

 **Four months later (Six months after leaving Konoha)**

Orochimaru entered the room and was quite content with seeing the broken spirit within Naruto, it for some reason made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside seeing him suffering like that. Giving the boy a once over he couldn't help but see how much weight the boy had lost.

Naruto had become depressed after the last talk and had stopped eating completely for three days before beginning to eat very little after some coaxing from Kabuto. He was now very thin but it seems the kyubi was an even bigger help because the boy was still healthy besides the drastic weight loss.

"Are you ready to comply Naruto-kun? Are you ready to become strong and wreak havoc on Konoha?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Said Naruto in a monotone voice a cold fire of determination burning in his dull blue eyes.

Smiling Orochimaru summoned Kabuto who helped Naruto get up.

"Then let's begin." Said Orochimaru wickedly.

 **Two and a half years later (Three years after leaving Konoha)**

Two and a half years have passed since Naruto gave in to Orochimaru and accepted his training, looking back at it Naruto didn't know what was worse. The fact that he gave in and trained under the snake sanin or the fact that if he had a chance to change what happened he would follow the same path.

A new path has been forged for Naruto as he and Sasuke trained as hard as they could, while Sasuke had six more months of training than him Naruto easily caught up with the use of his shadow clones. Also because of his six months of weakness as Naruto calls it, he was now on the same level of Sasuke when it comes to speed. Before Sasuke was always a lot faster while he was more physically stronger, now thanks to the kyubi he is more lithe and slender. Meaning while he still packs a punch, his speed, agility, and his flexibility have increased drastically.

Naruto and Sasuke are also completely equal. They're equal in physical speed, agility, flexibility, physical power, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kunai and shuriken accuracy, and kenjutsu. Sasuke is better at strategizing, and genjutsu, while Naruto is better at stealth, and fuinjutsu, he was currently a level seven. Their elemental affinities also both compliment and contradict each other as well. Naruto has wind and water, while Sasuke has fire and lightning. Due to this Naruto and Sasuke also have impeccable teamwork, though while Sasuke has a much vaster ninjutsu library Naruto's are much more powerful and destructive.

Naruto's skill also wasn't the only thing to change drastically, he's also changed quite a bit personality wise and fashion sense wise too. Now Naruto has gained an always bored look on his face, very much like his old sensei Kakashi, he is now more disinterested and more aloof. Though he does have his occasional bouts of his old happy go lucky self.

Due to being one of Orochimaru's students Naruto also had to change his wardrobe quite a bit as well. Naruto now wears black shinobi sandals, black shinobi pants, around his waist he has a black apron robe, which is held in place by his thin dark blue rope belt **(AN: The rope belt is similar to Killer B's and the apron is that one thing Sasuke wears around his waist)**. He also now wears a sleeveless dark blue high collared open shirt, similar to sasukes, while having a black sleeveless skin tight under shirt that has a mask similar to Kakashi's on it. On his arms he has wraps, **(AN: Similar to Menma Uzumaki's but the red straps are now dark blue** ), which reach up to his mid bicep. On his right hip, held in place by his rope belt, is his chokuto with a black blade and a red Uzumaki swirl on the dark blue sheathe.

Currently Naruto was standing on a cliff looking down at the canyon below, he feels a presence approach. Turning he sees the man who he has come to see as a brother standing there, a mask of cold indifference switching into his usual smug smirk.

"What are you doing here Sasuke, I thought you were still at the southern base." Said Naruto turning back to look at the canyon.

Sasuke looked at his best friend, once again silently happy with his decision to bring Naruto with him. He looked out and observed the view before answering, Naruto now used to it waited patiently for his answer.

"Orochimaru has called for us, he has a mission he wants us to complete." He said.

"Did he give you any details?" asked Naruto.

"Only that it has something to do with the sky ninja and something about getting some scrolls or something like that." Said Sasuke.

"You really need to stop scaring the messengers and let them give you the full mission details." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke with his usual bored look, the lower part of his face covered by the mask he has started to like wearing.

"Will you take off that damn mask already it's like one hundred degrees and you're wearing black and a fucking mask." Said Sasuke irritably.

"Bitch you're just jealous of my Uzumaki swagger." Said Naruto taking off his mask and giving Sasuke a fox like grin.

"Let's just go you dobe." Said Sasuke trying to hide his amused smile under a scowl.

 **At the base**

Walking in Naruto and Sasuke quickly made their way towards Orochimaru who as usual had Kabuto by his side. They both stood in front of their sensei and both could tell that he would need to do his body transfer soon because he looked fucked up.

"You summoned us Orochimaru-sama?" asked Naruto in his now usual bored tone.

"Yes I did Naruto-kun, there was a recent attack on Konoha by the land of sky, one that left the elemental nations after the second shinobi world war, after they were nearly destroyesd by Konoha. It seems that they are being led by a man known as Shinno, someone who I need you both to capture alive. He has the knowledge to help me perfect my reincarnation jutsu, so you will both need to be on your best, Konoha is currently at war with them and they will not hesitate to capture either of you. I estimate that you both are low S-rank in overall power while mid S-rank when using the curse mark and the kyubi, so this mission should be quite simple for you." Finished Orochimaru before he began coughing violently, Kabuto instantly by his side using medical chakra to ease the coughing.

"We'll leave right away Orochimaru-sama," said Naruto before he and Sasuke disappeared in bursts of speed.

 **In the trees outside the base**

"He's getting sicker, it's almost time to strike." Said Sasuke as he and Naruto jumped through the trees at high speeds.

"Agreed, once we get rid of him and that smug bastard Kabuto we'll get your girlfriend Karin and hunt down Itachi." Replied Naruto.

"She's not my girlfriend! Yet." Said Sasuke a small blush on his face.

"And what about Sakura? How do you think she will react when she sees you again?" asked Sasuke giving Naruto a smirk.

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush, it was about a week before Sasuke left the village. He was inside his apartment, alone like always, before he heard someone knocking on his door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Sakura standing there, a nervous expression on her face. Apparently she wanted to thank him for everything he had done for her and for all the times Naruto had saved her, like he did with Gaara.

What he didn't expect was that she would finish it by giving him a tight, warm, and tender hug, then follow it with a kiss on his cheek that made him weak in the knees and even made him pass out after she had left a blushing mess. After that he had fallen _hard_ for the bubblegum haired girl, things between the two have been different after the wave mission and she had even given up on her crush on Sasuke. The two had even become very good friends before he and Sasuke left the village, they even went to the ramen shop a couple times just the two of them.

"So does that mean you _are_ or _aren't_ coming with me back to the village after we get rid of Itachi?" asked Naruto after snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"I've actually put a lot of thought into it, and it seems that you will not be going back home alone dobe." Said Sasuke, smirking at Naruto.

"Great! That way I have someone reliable with me when I start hunting down those Akatsuki bastards. Also that way we could do a clan merge, wouldn't that be fucking cool?" He said a large grin on his face as he and Sasuke kept jumping through the trees towards the land of fire.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways stay alert we're closing in our destination." Said Sasuke smiling a bit before his and Naruto's faces fell back into their usual resting face, and Naruto pulled up his mask.

" _It seems it's time to show ourselves to the world and Konoha again."_ Thought Naruto before he and Sasuke entered the land of fire.

 **And Scene!**

 **IMPORTANT READ: Now I just want to address that this story like my other stories could be considered alternate realities to Canon, meaning stuff like how Sakura gave up on Sasuke and likes Naruto and stuff like that will happen regularly. Meaning that while I will, mostly, follow canon events my stories are their own worlds, okay? Good.**

 **AN: So what did you all think? Good shit right? I do actually hope you all liked it, this is also why I took so long to update the rest of my stories because I just went on a story frenzy. Anyways my peeps this will not be the only other new story that will be posted today, there will also be another one as well, called Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga, so go check it out. AND NO IT IS NOT A NARUHINA IT IS ACTUALLY A NARUTO X FEM. SASUKE!**

 **So what's the motto my peeps?**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
